The present invention relates to a bubbling bathtub system employing the action of bubbles to create a pleasant sensation for the bather.
In a conventional bubbling bathtub system, bath water mixed with air is blown into a bathtub by a pump so that bubbles are forced into the bathtub water. In another conventional bubbling bathtub system, air alone is blown into the bathtub by a pump. In either case, the comfort of the bather is enhanced by the action of the bubbles.
In order to regulate the action of the bubbles, the discharge rate of the pump is controlled so that the intensity of the action of the bubbles is changed. As a result, only the massaging strength of the bubbles on the bather can be adjusted. For that reason, it has been desired to make the sensations produced during bathing more comfortable.